


Favor

by nykvos



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Tail Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykvos/pseuds/nykvos
Summary: Lewin only grinned at him before he hums. “Maybe now there’s other things I want,” he said.“What.”Lewin continued, “It’s not everyday I have a half demon in my room…”Again. “What.”(Rin does Bon a solid. Lewin Light is a creep.)
Relationships: Lewin Light/Okumura Rin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Favor

“You must really care about your friends, huh,” Lewin says with a lopsided smile. His fingers continue to trace up and down his tail, watching Rin closely.

Rin squeezes his eyes shut. “You’re...you’re a pervert.”

Lewin laughs.

 _For Bon,_ Rin thinks. _This is for Bon_. 

(Rin had pushed Kurikara into Lewin’s hands earlier that evening. When Lewin took it delicately and face slacked with awe, Rin crossed his arms and huffed, “You said you wanted to see it, right? Then you’ll take Bon as your apprentice, right? You better hold true to that promise.”

Rin watched as Lewin’s fingers ran along the shealth, watched as he rubbed the threaded designs gingerly. Rin huffed again, grabbing his attention. Lewin shot him a grin, his eyes leering from under his wide brimmed hat. “Thank you,” he said, almost sincere but something about his intonation put Rin off. Lewin continued, unperturbed. “But…”

Lewin let go of Kurikara. 

Rin caught it before it hit the floor. “Hey! What the hell?!” 

Lewin only grinned at him before he hums. “Maybe now there’s other things I want,” he said.

“What.”

Lewin continued, “It’s not everyday I have a half demon in my room…”

Again. “What.” 

His eyes leer, causing discomfort to settle in his gut. “I’ll take Bon as my apprentice but first you need to do one more thing for me.”)

And here he is, settled down on Lewin’s bed as the fucker takes his sweet time touching his tail. _This is so humiliating,_ Rin cries on the inside. 

On one hand, it’s not really _that_ bad. Sure, it makes Rin feel tingly and weird with each downward light stroke but it doesn’t...hurt. In an odd way, it’s almost soothing. Except he won’t admit that, ever, especially not to the likes of that creep Lewin. 

On the other hand--Rin hides his face in his arms and hears Lewin snicker above him. This situation...is so embarrassing! 

_For Bon, for Bon, for Bon_ , he thinks like a mantra. It’s the only thing keeping him grounded at this point.

 _For Bon_. He can feel Lewin’s finger and thumb loop round, squeezing lightly before resuming. _For Bon_. Lewin’s intense stare is burning against the back of his neck. _For Bon_. The stroking stops which Rin sighs in relief for. _For Bon._ A nail traces along the ring on his tail before leaving all together. _Is it over?_

Rin begins to raise his head to look at Lewin (smug bastard must be satisfied) before suddenly, nails dig and scratch at the junction where his tail and lower back meet. “A-ah!” Rin gasps, face back into his arms. He tensed instantly and tries to relax himself but the scratching is so insistent that he could only shudder, rigidly. “Stop that!” Rin hisses into his elbow. 

“Oh?” He hears Lewin say, only letting up a little. “What’s the matter?”

This guy! Rin shakes his head. _For Bon_. 

Lewin stops, opting to smooth the pads of his fingers against the spot in slow circles. Rin exhales, shakily. “Does it feel weird?” Lewin asks. 

Rin is absolutely sure he’s getting a kick out of this. “Pervert,” he says instead. 

“You know, they say one of the most sensitive spots on a demon is here,” he presses against the spot as he says that. “Your cute reactions are proving that. I wonder...”

Before Rin could call him a perverted old man and he’ll personally rip his arms off if he continues, apprenticeship for Bon or not, Lewin does something Rin is not ready for. There’s a light touch on the tip of his tail and then something _hot_ and _wet_ encasing it. Rin jerks with a violent shudder but Lewin’s hand over his spine keeps him in place. It takes Rin too long, too dizzying, to realize that there’s a mouth _sucking_ his tail. 

It’s when Rin realizes his thighs are squeezing together that he knows enough is enough. 

“Alright!” Rin almost yells, smacking Lewin’s hands off of him, and shoots up. “That’s it! No more! This is too weird, you creep!” Clinging to his poor tail, he scoots as far away as he can, to the edge of the bed. Lewin falls back on his haunches, causing the mattress to squeak and move which only makes Rin more tense, and has the gall to chuckle. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Lewin tries to placate, rubbing his head apologetically. “I got a little carried away. You’re just so cute, I couldn’t help myself.” 

“Creep! Pervert!” 

Rin can’t see his eyes, hidden beneath his unruly bangs and hat, but he can _feel_ Lewin’s eyes scan him up and down. Rin clings to his tail tighter, pulling his legs to his chest in defense. “Need help with that?”

Need...help...with…

Rin flushes quickly.

“No! Bye, I’m leaving!” Rin shouts and jumps off the bed, Kurikara and his shoes in one hand and pulling down his uniform sweater in the other. Lewin only laughs which makes Rin flush brighter and leave faster. 

Before the door slams shut, Lewin calls out, “See you in class tomorrow!” 

The next day, Rin figures out that Bon officially became Lewin’s apprentice just the day before yesterday.

Rin also catches a wink Lewin throws at him, right before delving into his lesson of demon anatomy.

Fuck his life.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @vonrwa 
> 
> Please talk to me about Lewin/Rin <3


End file.
